Crash and da Gorilla
|time = 4 minutes (Theatrical/video version) 3 minutes (Youtube release) |language = English }} Crash and da Gorilla is a computer-animated short produced by 2BIG3k Animation. This short film features Crash Bandicoot. The short premiered in theaters on March 16, 2001 with the traditionally-animated film, The Geo Team Movie. It was directed, produced and written by Khaled Amer. Plot Opening The short film begins with the title, floating down from the tree to a far view of Crash's house. Take a look what's inside of the house. It's Crash. He's watching TV and changing channels all day long, until then, he saw a TV commercial of an extreme motorbike. Crash heard the doorbell ringing. He open the door and he saw... a GORILLA!!! Da Gorilla punched Crash until the dizziness came out of Crash's head. Attempts of Getting Rid of the Gorilla He forced the door with the hammer and 4 planks, and 16 nails to stay away from the gorilla. He thought, and then Crash screwed into a hole of the door. He took a look very closely at the door hole to see if the gorilla was still there. Da Gorilla banged the door to make it angry. Da Gorilla used the long-cylinder shaped stick to poke Crash in the eye. The next day, Crash operated a security system to detect threats and Da Gorilla. The camera was controlled by Crash, the bandicoot himself, to see if the gorilla was still there, again. And yet, the gorilla was standing behind the tree, laughing like an evil animal, and use the gorilla poster sign, and place it in between the house and the tree. Back at the inside of Crash's House, Crash was drinking smoothie, and watching the security camera footage. He had finally got it. He operates the security camera to destroy the flat fake gorilla image sign. The camera drops the cage to trap the image sign, instead. Crash celebrates and cheers about the plan he got. Da Gorilla sneaked in through the window. And Crash was eating a banana while the gorilla was standing. And finally, Crash did a Vanna White-like pose and eats a banana. When Crash realized that Da Gorilla was still there, he looked at it, and it's still there! Da Gorilla was angry and Crash shocked at him, and Da Gorilla banged him on the head. Crash tear down the door of his house, and he's furious that it was time for a showdown on Da Gorilla. So he sneaked into the gorilla's cave, grab a banana as Da Gorilla sleepwalk towards the banana from the cave to a trap. Crash leaped from a hole, and Da Gorilla falls down front and sleep. Crash was angry when Da Gorilla was still there, and Da Gorilla slapped Crash and throw him into the tree. Problem Solved/Ending The next day at 7:00 in the morning, the delivery truck came to Crash's house, drop off the package and drove away. When Crash woke up, he saw that a new motorcycle came, and finally he's happy with his new motorcycle, and rode on it anywhere. He grabs a banana from the storage holder of the motorcycle, and Da Gorilla punched Crash in the face, and knock him down to the ground. And that's why Da Gorilla still lives in a cave a little far from Crash's house. The camera pans to Da Gorilla, where he does a Vanna White-like pose and standing on a tree. He also grab the banana and he eats it. Cast *Khaled Amer as Crash Bandicoot/Announcer *Frank Welker as Da Gorilla Video Category:Short films Category:Films Category:Digitally remastered films Category:The Geo Team Wiki